<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Affection, Obliviousness, and Absence by SpringZephyr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291484">Affection, Obliviousness, and Absence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr'>SpringZephyr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, No Plot/Plotless, Oblivious MC, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regardless of how much Asmo complained, the human only continued to laugh. “I'll only be gone for a week. What did you do before I got here?”</p><p>“Everything,” Asmo replied, without missing a beat.</p><p>“Wow, you must have been so productive!” Asmo didn't really expect them to understand his flirtations anymore, and there was no indication that the transfer student was about to figure it out this time either. They'd somehow just... managed to survive until adulthood without learning what innuendos were.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obey me! Because I am sad</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Affection, Obliviousness, and Absence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trying a new writing style. I thought I could get away with not using "MC" as a placeholder for MC's name, but I'm not sure how well it worked. Regardless, if people like this style of writing, I think I'll be able to write more stories with a larger variety of MCs in the future! I try not to give the MC personality in my second person PoV stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The human was packing their bags. Not enough stuff for a weekend trip, as far as Asmodeus was concerned, but he'd also prefer if they weren't packing anything right now. The reason?</p><p>“You can't leave me alone,” he whined.</p><p>He draped himself over their shoulders, making it intentionally harder for them to finish folding the shirt they were working on. Then he noticed the choice of shirt, and frowned. “We should go shopping in the Devildom instead,” Asmo said, “I'll buy you whatever you want from Majolish... within reason.”</p><p>Unlike some of his other brothers, he didn't care about the cost. No, his “within reason” was that the transfer student had to wear more clothes that were actually – well, that didn't look like they'd been made out of a potato sack, to put it politely. Not everyone needed to take fashion advice from Levi and Satan.</p><p>They just laughed at his suggestion. “We can do that when I get back, Asmodeus.”</p><p>“But I can't wait that long...”</p><p>Regardless of how much Asmo complained, the human only continued to laugh. “I'll only be gone for a week. What did you do before I got here?”</p><p>“Everything,” Asmo replied, without missing a beat.</p><p>“Wow, you must have been so productive!” Asmo didn't really expect them to understand his flirtations anymore, and there was no indication that the transfer student was about to figure it out this time either. They'd somehow just... managed to survive until adulthood without learning what innuendos were. “Just pick up an old hobby while I'm away?”</p><p>“Sure,” he sighed. “I'll go through my list of contacts, and see who I can... <span>pick up</span> while you're gone...”</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>Nobody, it turned out. There was nobody on Asmodeus's list of contacts that he was more interested in spending time with than the transfer student. Oh, sure, he did pester Mammon for a bit – and Levi let him sit in his room and watch anime together for about an hour. But family hardly counted. He had to see them daily regardless, so why not try and at least <span>temper</span> his boredom when he did?</p><p>The sad truth was, Asmodeus simply didn't have the interest in talking to anyone who wasn't the transfer student anymore, no matter how good the sexy fun times he'd had with them in the past were.</p><p>Which was why someone with a similar problem had eventually invented texting. Every spare second that Asmo didn't spend with one of his brothers or dramatically sighing or moping, he had his eyes glued to his DDD instead.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p>
  <b>Sorry I was gone for so long. Did you need something?</b>
</p><p>An hour without social interaction was enough to make Asmo feel like he was dying. And <em>no</em>, Lucifer, that was <em><span>not</span></em> an exaggeration, because Asmodues was just <em>that </em>delicate of a flower –</p><p>But as soon as his DDD pinged with a message from the human, Asmodeus immediately sprang back to life. His sunshine, his water, his very life force had returned! The human was here to fertilize him once more!</p><p><b>You</b>, Asmodeus typed back.</p><p>He could have dedicated more time to being smooth, but what was the point? If he didn't reply quickly, the human might get bored and leave him again. He did add a sticker, however, just to look cute.</p><p>The human didn't wait very long before replying. <b>Aw, you're so sweet. </b><span>They were probably sitting in their boring little human world room, waiting for his reply. That only made sense. After all, if Asmodeus was willing to drop everything he was doing and cling to his phone while eagerly awaiting the human's responses, it only made sense that the human was doing the same. When he noticed the human typing something else, Asmo's skin tingled with anticipation. </span><b>I could just eat you up!</b></p><p>
  <span> Asmo laughed, giddy. </span>
  <b>I'll have the whip cream ready for when you return</b>
  <span> he typed, adding a sticker afterwards for good measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Although Asmodeus was a strong second place contender, there was no doubt in his mind that the transfer student was the cutest thing alive in all three realms. They didn't understand his flirting at all, and for some reason, that only made them more endearing. </span>
  <b>I'll bring the cherry on top!</b>
  <span> they replied.</span>
</p><p>As the Avatar of Lust, Asmo definitely would have been able to tell if they were doing this on purpose... Something about smelling pheromones, or whatever. Talking to the transfer student kind of made thoughts leave his head sometimes, maybe most of the time.</p><p>Still, he couldn't resist teasing them sometimes. Or like all of the time. Flirting was fun, so what was the harm? It pissed off Mammon sometimes, but as long as the transfer student didn't ask him to stop, Asmo didn't see the harm in it. He was more interested in seeing how many hugs he could coax out of the human once they returned to the Devildom anyway.</p><p>
  <b>Be a good boy while I'm gone, okay?</b>
</p><p>Asmo stopped laughing and almost choked. <b>How DID you survive until adulthood?</b> he asked, the question from earlier on his mind once more. <b>No, wait. I have a better question... will you punish me if I'm naughty?</b></p><p>He sent another sticker.</p><p><b>I think I'll leave that to Lucifer, </b>the human replied.</p><p>Oblivious, scary, and arousing, all at once. Neat. For better or for worse, Asmo's real punishment had nothing to do with Lucifer – the human had to leave again, taking every drop of joy in Asmo's life with them. He was left a wilting flower yet again.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>By day six, Belphie had placed a curse on the twins' room, preventing Asmo from entering, and not even Solomon wanted to go out drinking again. Something about Asmo's liver and “being too depressing to handle, even with alcohol”, whatever that meant.</p><p>It had only happened <em>one</em> time, and Solomon was already telling him he was going to refrain from drinking with him again until the other human returned. But with days one through six out of the way, all Asmo had to do was survive one more.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p>“When the human comes back,” Satan stopped staring at his book long enough to stare at Asmo instead, although really, it should have been the other way around, “what are you <em>not</em> going to do?”</p><p>Asmodeus sighed. “I am <em>not</em> going to ask if they'd like dinner, a bath, or me.”</p><p>“And why are you not going to do it?”</p><p>“Because it's a cliché, and clichés are bad?”</p><p>Satan nodded. “Very good.”</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>Asmodeus and Satan rehearsed the importance of not spouting clichés enough that the temptation to use the “dinner or me” line was mostly gone by the time the human stepped through the front door. The temptation to yell “please hug me” and jump into their arms was not, however.</p><p>They had an adorable laugh, which Asmodeus had the pleasure of hearing up close as he nuzzled his face into the crook of the human's neck. “A-Asmo, that tickles...!”</p><p>“I forgot to pick up some whip cream,” Asmodeus replied. Their laughter only encouraged him to snuggle closer. “You're not mad, are you?”</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>The human did their best to return the hug without putting their bags down. How was it possible for a human to be so warm? He'd really missed this warmth while they were gone. "I missed you too, Asmo."</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p><a id="docs-internal-guid-9ff6a16d-7fff-5853-3e9a-e74c3caea281" name="docs-internal-guid-9ff6a16d-7fff-5853-3e9a-e74c3caea281"></a> <span><span><span><span>Nothing made Asmo's heart dance the way this human's hugs did. It was currently doing the samba, ballet, and a traditional Devildom dance known as the Clap or I'll Crush Your Head with My Thighs! All at once!</span></span></span></span></p><p><span><span><span><span> "I missed you more." Really, they had no idea how much. Three hundred daily texts was </span></span></span></span><span><em><span><span>not</span></span></em></span> <span><span><span><span>enough to illustrate how much Asmodeus had missed them. "So, did you get me a human world present?"</span></span></span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span> Probably, but instead of just admitting to it, the human smirked at him. “I came back to the Devildom, didn't I? I thought I was your present!”</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span> “Can I unwrap you in my room?” Asmo asked, while still clinging to the human.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span> They were trying to leave the entryway, and he was making it very difficult for them. Since it was their fault for leaving him alone all week in the first place, Asmo thought that was fair. Plus! Being in their arms was so comfortable, and if Asmodeus let go now, they might try to leave him again!<br/>
</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span> “You want to take a bath together? Sure, let me just unpack my bathing suit.”</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span> “Oh, you're so cute!” Asmo couldn't help but squeal a little bit. “Please stay pure?”</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a chance that MC is doing this on purpose, because they think it's cute to tease Asmo or they want a relationship that doesn't focus on sex/innuendo first. Or both. :v</p><p>They could also be genuinely innocent. It's up to you.</p><p>And if you've talked to me even once since I started playing this game, you'll probably recognize at least one of these jokes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>